We Reign Notorious
by Tiffypie
Summary: Part of the package of being a teenager is the cold hard drama that comes with it. Our same little troublemakers meet again for another round of mischievous and sneaky moments. Always think the unthinkable.
1. Our Typical Saturday

"Boy! This sweet little cutie pie is here to see you!" Granddad called from downstairs before heading out the house, leaving for his morning jog. Huey sighed as he peeked at the alarm clock on his nightstand. 10:35 am. He was in no mood for company. Well, to tell you the truth, when has he _ever_ been in the mood? Huey glared at his bedroom door as he heard footsteps come upstairs, slowly getting closer _and_ closer.

"Huey!" Jazmine said happily as she flung the door open. Huey glanced at her briefly before looking rolling over, burying his face deeper into the covers. "Jazmine," he said bluntly, his voice muffled.

Over the years, Huey and Jazmine had slowly grew closer as friends. Yes, Jazmine was still a little naive. And yes, Huey was still our little pessimistic hero. But since they were older and closer, Jazmine seemed to come over more and more. Now, don't take this the wrong way. Huey appreciated Jazmine as a friend greatly, and she appreciated him, even when he was nothing but a jerk. But hey, that's just how their friendship seems to work.

"How are you?" Jazmine asked, flopping down onto his bed next to him and propping up on one elbow. The day Huey turned seventeen, Granddad finally let Huey get his own room. It was kind've like the birthday present he always wanted.

"Eh," Huey replied. Jazmine rolled her eyes and turned, lying on her back and staring up at the ceiling.

"You know, I miss being ten," she said, "Do you?"

"Eh."

"Is that all you can say Freeman?" Jazmine asked mockingly, turning to grin at him. Huey peeked at her from the bundle of covers, giving her a look. He then frowned at her tussled up in the covers next to him. Before she arrived, that spot was empty. "Don't you have homework to do Jazmine?" he asked.

Jazmine buried her face into the comforter. "It's the weekend Huey! Besides, I'd much rather see my best friend" she said, her voice muffled. Huey considered this before responding. "Since when do I come first before your grades?" he countered smartly, raising an eyebrow at her. Jazmine looked up from the covers with a goofy smile. "Stop acting like you're not happy to see me" she giggled.

Huey rolled his eyes, slowly got up from the bed, and headed over to the calendar that hung on his wall; not really caring that Jazmine was seeing him in only his boxers. It was Saturday morning. "Uh huh..You hungry?" he said then, heading over to the bed and looking down at her. Jazmine's grin widened. "Carry me!" she goofed, raising her arms up like a child. Huey furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Seriously?" he said.

Jazmine gave him her impression of the puppy dog look, raising her eyebrows and sticking her bottom lip out in a pouty way. "You know that doesn't work on me anymore Jazmine," Huey stated stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jazmine continued to hold her arms up, waiting. Reluctantly giving in with a sigh, Huey lifted her into his arms from the bed, holding her bridal style. She burst into a fit of giggles as he held her, walking out of the room and heading down the stairs.

Entering living room, Huey set her down on the couch. Well, _dropped_ her on the couch. She landed with a thud. "Ow, Huey," she whined, giving him the eagle eye as she got up from the couch. "Damn, all we got is cereal up in this bitch?!" Riley complained from the kitchen, throwing his arms up in frustration. Huey rolled his eyes and grabbed a box of cereal from atop the refrigerator. "Seriously, cereal isn't that bad."

"Whatever nigga. Reezy in the mood for some pancakes" Riley said as he looked in the kitchen cabinets. Yawning, Jazmine walked up behind Huey and watched him pore his bowl of Classic Cheerios. "I'm bored," she muttered, poking him in his side with her finger. She heard him snort.

"Sounds like a personal problem," he said sarcastically, grabbing another bowl to fix her cereal. Jazmine leaned against the kitchen counter, crossing her arms over her chest. "Can we actually do something today? It's really boring just watching you read all the time," she said with a grin.

Huey sighed as he closed the milk carton and put it back into the fridge. "Yeah sure, if it shuts you up," he said. Jazmine smiled. "Yay!" she giggled, grabbing her bowl of cereal and heading to the kitchen table, Huey following.

That's when there was an obnoxious knock on the front door. Instantly, Riley spring up from the living room couch; a smirk plastered on his face. _Ugh,_ Huey thought as he ate a bite of cereal. _He_ already knew who it was. _Jazmine_ already knew who it was. Riley opened the door.

None other than Cindy McPhearson.

"What's good Reezy?!" Cindy exclaimed as she stood on her tiptoes and gave Riley a peck on the cheek.

Yes, it was true. Riley and Cindy were a couple. Now, that doesn't mean they were necessarily a good one though. The two of them were always arguing and bickering about the smallest things. It was surprising, despite the fact of how much they had in common.

"Aye C-Murph," Riley said goofily, his cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson. Shaking her head at her goofy boyfriend, Cindy pushed passed him and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Jazzy!" she exclaimed, hugging her best friend. Jazmine grinned, put down her spoon, and hugged her back. Huey yawned and looked at them boringly. This was just another typical Saturday morning at the Freeman house.

"Hey, Huey McHater," Cindy teased, pulling away from Jazmine and smirking at him. Huey rolled his eyes and stared sleepily back down at his cereal bowl, pushing around the cheerios with his spoon. "Cindy," he said simply, acknowledging her existence without any enthusiasm. Cindy smirked at him before wandering off to go find Riley.

Jazmine turned to Huey and smiled. "You're just oozing with kindness this morning aren't you Huey?" she sarcastically. Huey yawned again before downing another spoonful of cereal. "You know I'm not a morning person Jazmine," he said, his regular monotone flaring. "Yeah yeah..but you're a Jazmine person right?" she giggled, poking his arm. Ignoring her, Huey got up from the table to put away his bowl.

"What? Don't leave me Huey!" she whined, looking down at her untouched cereal. "Jazmine, I would love to watch you eat cheerios as much as the next guy, but I need to take a shower," Huey said sarcastically, walking out of the kitchen and heading up the stairs. With a frown, Jazmine stuffed a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"You can't hide Cindy!" Riley yelled, grinning mischievously as he aimed the bb gun directly to his left. At the moment, he and Cindy were in a "BB Gun Bonanza". It's just another pointless game they play to entertain themselves like the troublemakers they are. Its kind've like paintball, except without the paint.

"Aha!" he yelled as a blond haired figure zoomed by him. Laughing, Cindy shot at him as she dove behind the living room couch, landing with a thud. Shooting back, Riley cautiously inched his way along the wall. In a flash, Cindy peeked from behind the furniture and shot at him. Riley moved out of the way, expecting her to do that.

Grinning, Cindy flipped over the couch like a ninja, her gun shooting rapidly at him. Diving to the ground, Riley rolled out of sight and settled behind the wall that lead to the hallway. Catching his breath, he reloaded his gun. That's when Jazmine came crawling in front of him, her face scrunched up in an annoyed way. "You people are crazy," she muttered, exiting their made-up war zone and heading for the stairs. Clearly she _didn't_ want to get shot.

Riley peeked around the corner. Cindy stood in the center of the living room, her attention drawn to reloading her own gun. Without hesitation, Riley shot her ankle. "Ergh, damn you Reezy!" she said, clutching her ankle at the sting. "Hell yeah!" Riley said through his laughter.

He had won notoriously.


	2. Oh, the Feelings

Jazmine knocked softly on Huey's door, rocking on the soles of her shoes patiently. Within moments, Huey opened the door slightly, raising an eyebrow at her. Jazmine's eyes flickered down to the white towel that was wrapped around his waist, he was still wet from the shower.

She felt herself blush.

"Yes Jazmine?" he asked impatiently, one of his hands holding the towel firmly in place and the other holding the door frame. Looking down at her shoes, Jazmine bit her lip shyly. "I was just…Er.." she started to say, fumbling for the right words. Honestly, she was just checking to see if he was out and dressed so they could go do something today. Wrong timing she guessed? His wet mocha skin just made her squirm with hormones.

"I'll..uh..sorry. I'll just wait for you downstairs-"

Sighing, Huey grabbed her hand and nudged the door open wider with his foot, pulling her inside. He then motioned for her to sit on his bed as he returned to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Inside the bathroom, Huey dried off and pulled on his clothes. "I'll be right out Jazmine," he reassured as he grabbed his pick from the sink counter and started fluffing up his slightly damp afro. "Take your time," he heard her say.

To be honest, having Jazmine in his room was…stressful. It made him nervous, but at the same time, he was cool and collected about it. Well, whenever they're alone together in general, he gets nervous. Hormones was the culprit maybe? The temptations to do the unthinkable has corrupted his system from time to time, those stupid tingly feelings. But this is Huey Freeman we're talking about. He would never give in to silly teenage hormones, right?

Fixing the collar of his black polo, he left the bathroom. Jazmine sat quietly and patiently, her hands folded in her lap. Her emerald eyes sparkled at the sight of the Freeman boy, as if she didn't see him a few moments ago. "What's Riley and Cindy doing?" Huey asked casually, shoving his hands in the front pockets of his khakis.

"They're at war."

"War?"

Ironically, that's when Riley came bussing in the room, followed closely behind with Cindy; bb guns in tow. "Quit playing Reezy!" Cindy yelled, her gun aimed at him. Riley, who was laughing so hard that his face was turning a little red, held up his hands in defeat. His gun clattered to the floor. "Aight damn, go head' and shoot me already!" he said through his laughter. Without hesitation, Cindy shot his shin. He was too amused to notice.

Huey pinched the bridge of his nose. Riley, Cindy, and guns were never a good thing. He could only imagine what downstairs looked like now. "I could've sworn I told ya'll once not to touch the guns," Huey said. Both Riley and Cindy gave him stink looks. "Nigga whatever. Ain't nobody made you "head nigga in charge". We run this bitch," Riley said, Cindy nodding in agreement.

Despite Huey's disappointed stance, Jazmine looked rather amused. "Hehe, let's just go Huey," she giggled, standing from the bed and ushering him out the bedroom. Again, this wasn't the first time this has happened. But let's just leave it at that. Seriously.

"So where are we going?" Jazmine asked as they headed down the steps. Huey shrugged. "I don't know, this was your idea in the first place," he replied simply, folding his arms behind his back. Jazmine sighed and put on her thinking face.

Huey pulled out _his_ car keys. Yes, he had a car. He has had it for about a year now. A black dodge. "You know we could always go to the-"

"We're definitely not going to the mall again, especially not after what happened last time," Huey interrupted as he unlocked the car doors. Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Huey, how was I supposed to know that would happen?" she said as they got into the car. "I don't know and I don't care, just know that's not happening again" Huey countered as he gave her a look, putting on his seatbelt.

Last time, Jazmine got her purse snatched by some mugger. Let's not go into detail about how pissed Huey was that day.

"Well fine sourpuss, we're do you want to go?" Jazmine said, but then regretted giving him the choice as soon as the words left her lips. "Bookstore."

Oh, how she hated the bookstore. It was a mystery how much time Huey spent there. He could literally stare at a bookshelf for hours, deciding which one he wanted. Sometimes he couldn't even choose, so he would leave and come back later. Jazmine was pretty sure he was good friends with the store manager by now. After all, he did work there.

"Hueyyyy…" Jazmine groaned, slouching in her seat. "Jazmineee…" Huey mocked, starting the car. This made her laugh. He always knew how to cheer her up, sometimes without even trying. These were the little fuzzy moments she cherished with him. Huey was her best friend, and she was his, even when they had their disagreements.

Huey then reached over Jazmine and put her seatbelt on her. Sometimes he wondered if she didn't put it on purposely, just so he could do that. Their eyes locked for just a few seconds before he pulled away, settling back into his own seat; pulling the car out of the driveway. "Are you going to buy a book?" Huey asked, his eyes on the road. Jazmine shrugged and looked out the window, watching the Freeman house disappear behind them.

Huey glanced at her, his eyes soft. "…We can go to the movies afterwards if you want," he offered. Instantly, her eyes shined with excitement and joy. "Yay!" she squealed as she hugged him. Luckily, Huey was expecting that, his hands gripping the steering wheel securely. "Geez, you're welcome," he said, raising an irritated eyebrow.

"You're the best," she said goofily, giving him a peck on the cheek as she pulled away. Huey turned away as he felt the blush creep onto his cheeks, looking out of the window as the car turned a corner. Jazmine slouched back into her seat, her face in a wide smile. The moments they cherished were genuine; she felt the nervous butterflies flutter in the pit of her stomach. Will their relationship change for the better?

_If only it were that simple. _


	3. Seriously Jaesar?

Huey stared at the bookshelf intensely, clearly in deep concentration. Jazmine stood next to him with her arms crossed, groaning in boredom.

"Quit that, I can't concentrate," Huey said, giving her a stern glance. With a sigh, Jazmine leaned against the bookshelf. "Huey, it really doesn't take that long to pick a book-"

"If you knew..you would understand."

"Understand what?"

"Exactly."

Jazmine rolled her eyes and huffed in defeat, acknowledging the fact that her best friend was _so_ stubborn. "Fine, at least help me look for a book…" she tried, knudging him in the side with her elbow.

"Really? You actually want a book?"

_Oh, so that caught his attention. _

"NO, I don't want a book Huey-"

"Fine then," and with that, he turned back to the bookshelf. Jazmine scrunched up her nose at him before wandering off..looking for something to occupy her attention as Huey had his little moment of pure peace.

She roamed the aisles, skimming the book titles until she bumped into someone, sending her to the ground with a small thud.

"Ouch.." she muttered as she sat up, rubbing her temples to keep her head from forming a headache.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry..wait a minute—Jazmine?" a slight Jamaican voice said in amusement. Jazmine blinked as her vision focused, revealing her friend Caesar.

"Caesar! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Jazmine said excitedly as Caesar helped her to her feet. He grinned at her, shoving his hands in his front pockets. "Lemme guess..Huey's having trouble picking a book again and you're 'hypothetically' dying of boredom, right?"

Jazmine nodded at him, grinning. He always understood.

"Well, let's go do something while ya wait then," he said casually, gesturing for her to follow him. They passed a variety of categories until they reached another section of the store. Music was blasting; shelves of CDs and records were everywhere.

"I didn't know they had a music section.." Jazmine said, looking around in awe. Caesar shook his head in disbelief before bobbing his head to the music. "How could you not? This is the best part of the store."

Jazmine shrugged before picking up one of the stray CDs that caught her attention, reading the title. "Who's Mos Def?"

Caesar looked at her like she was crazy, his eyes widening.

"Only the best MC in the world!"

"MC?"

"Master of Ceremonies."

"..Huh?"

Caesar sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in disappointment.

"A rapper Jaz..or maybe even an artist in general."

"Oooohhhhh…I get it now," Jazmine said, nodding her head slowly. Caesar shook his head before taking the Mos Def CD out of her hands.

"You don't deserve to hold this," he said a little childishly. Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"Music is just music, Caesar." Caesar's jaw dropped at that comment. "You..did..not..just say that."

Jazmine huffed. "And so what if I did? What's the big deal? All music sounds the same-"

"It does not!"

"It does too!"

"Prove it white girl!"

"I am not white!"

"You're sure acting like it!"

"Well I guess we're just gonna have to agree to disagree, huh?!'"

"Yep!"

"Whoa..what are you two yelling about?" Jazmine and Caesar turned to see Huey, his eyebrows raised in confusion. They glared at him. "Stay out of this Huey!" they yelled in unison.

"Alright..geez.." Huey muttered, turning his attention to the newly picked book in his hands. The last thing he wanted was to be the failed mediator of a 'Jaesar Argument'. Yes, Jazmine and Caesar arguments were so rare and legendary..that they just had to be put into a specific category. Though, Huey kind've had a theory what the issue was. Caesar was a nice guy, but once you put down his music.._he goes off._

"Excuse me, we're getting complaints about 'loud conversation' from some of the customers..could you keep it down please?" a worker said as he walked up to them. Jazmine and Caesar looked at the worker's name tag. "Stay out of this _Bob!_" they then yelled.

The worker widened his eyes at them before giving Huey a side glance. "I would just leave," Huey said with a shrug, not looking up from his book. Well, what was he supposed to say? This argument was just getting started. The worker looked at each of them individually before shrugging and walking away.

Jazmine and Caesar then turned back to each other, daggers in their eyes. _Oh boy._

* * *

"I can't believe you two," Huey huffed, shaking his head in disbelief as they left the bookstore, Jazmine and Caesar trudging behind.

"C'mon Huey, it was an accident!" Jazmine pleaded, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Yeah man, we really didn't mean to get kicked out like that…" Caesar agreed.

"We didn't _just_ get kicked out..we're banned too!" Huey countered. Jazmine and Caesar exchanged sheepish looks, lowering their heads shamefully as they entered the parking lot. What could they say to that? He was right..their behavior was uncalled for. They didn't mean to turn the Music section of the bookstore into a war zone, throwing CDs at each other as they argued.

Completely unnecessary.

They neared Huey's car. "You need a ride Caesar?" Huey then asked as he unlocked the car doors with his keys. Huey asked this because he knew his friend was _so_ down to earth, meaning he didn't own a car for pollution reasons.

"Yeah..sure."

The teens got into the car without another word; Huey and Jazmine in the front, Caesar in the back.

They rode in silence.

Jazmine didn't even bring up whether or not if they were still going to the movies..knowing Huey wasn't in the mood. Once he was in a bad mood..that's it. He's just going to be upset for the rest of the day. Jazmine worked up the nerve to break the silence.

"Where are you taking us?"

"I'm taking you to your own individual homes," Huey said bluntly, the car turning a corner. Jazmine sighed and slouched into her seat. She didn't want to go home..hoping to spend the day with him to the fullest. But she let it go, knowing he wasn't bluffing.

Until next time.


	4. We Screwed Up

**Author's Note: Alright, hey guys! I appreciate the reviews, seriously, they're fantastic! Thanks sooo much!** **Anywhoozies, I'd just liked take a moment to praise some of my reviewers!**

**hueyfreemanrocksmyworld:** Lol, yeah, gotta agree with you there! Huey knows he's a Jazmine person! And you know, I just had to hit up the Ciley lovers somehow! I mean, how could I not? And thanks, I try to keep everyone in character.

**Marshilla2Hype: **Yassss, don't yal just love Ciley?! And hell yeah, Huey always being a hater. I loved writing the part when Jazmine busted in his room at the beginning…so funny. And girl, you know Cindy has the heart of a warrior, flipping over couches like a darn ninja. Hm, wonder where she got that from.

**Micaiah Lynn: **Wow, I'm glad you love it! Lol, I didn't mean to get you hooked.

**Now, guys, this chapter will shock some and entertain others. *hides* Don't kill me ya'll!**

* * *

"Hold up Reez…" Cindy said, biting her bottom lip as a thought crossed her mind. Something was off.

"What is it C?" Riley asked curiously, turning away from the movie they were watching to look at her. He then gave her a concerned look, recognizing the slightly frightened look on her face.

Cindy stood up from the couch and began to pace the room, her arms crossed. "Um…" she mumbled, raising her eyebrows.

Riley waited anxiously, sitting on the edge of the couch cushion to hear what she had to say. "What is it? What's wrong?"

There was a long stretch of suspenseful silence until Cindy spoke up again.

"When was my last period?!" she blurted out, covering her mouth in shock as soon as the words left her mouth; spinning on her heel to look at his reaction. Riley froze as soon as the weight of her words hit him, his eyes widening.

"Er..well..today is April 11th, right? And your last period was-"

"March! My last period was March, Reezy!" Cindy interrupted. Riley cocked an eyebrow at that.

"You sure? I could've sworn the last one came on three days ago-"

"Reez, just because I was in a bad mood that day…doesn't mean I was on my period!"

"Pshhh, I beg to differ…the way you threw that plate at Huey's head…sure."

"Hey, he was asking for it! No one told him to burn my Puff Daddy CD!"

"Alright, whatever, we're getting off the damn topic! So, you said your last period was in March?"

Cindy gave him a sheepish look. "Um, I actually don't remember..I mean, I think it was-"

"You think?! If you don't remember..then how in the world am I supposed to remember C-Murph?!" Riley yelled, furrowing his eyebrows at her in disappointment. He hated talking about his girlfriend's menstrual cycle, but there was no way around it. Here they were, sixteen years old and worrying about the unthinkable. Irresponsible, yes. Huey and Granddad were going to kill him. _Oh god, don't let it be true._

"Nigga, don't yell at me!" Cindy shouted back, her voice starting to strain a little. Riley noticed how her blue eyes started to tear up, something that rarely ever happened. Cindy was never a crier. _Oh, this was serious._

"Alright, alright, calm down." _Oops._

Mistake Number One: Never tell a girl to calm down, or face the consequences.

As if on cue, Cindy burst into tears of frustration, pulling her hands up to cover her face. Riley winced at her wailing, standing up from the couch to pull her closer to him. He pulled her hands away from her now wet face, silently wiping away her tears.

"C'mon, stay strong for me," Riley said, brushing away a strand of blond hair out of her eyes. Cindy sniffled before nodding, straightening her posture a little.

"Okay, let's just figure this shit out. Neither of us know when my last cycle was…I don't even remember having one in March.."

"Which means you might be-"

"Oh, please don't say it Reezy."

"Well, we're both thinking it dammit! What do you want me to say-"

"There you go, yelling at me again nigga!"

Riley took in a deep breath, closing his eyes, before exhaling. He was starting to lose his patience. It was extremely stressful to even think the obvious. He then grabbed his pullover hoodie from behind him on the couch and pulled it on, heading for the door.

"Nigga, I know you're not leaving me!" Cindy sassed, glaring at him from where she stood. Riley rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"No Cindy, I'm going to the Walgreen's down the block. I'll be back."

"To get what?" Cindy replied smartly, but soon realized the obvious answer. He was getting her a pregnancy test, of course.

Shit was about to get real.

Without another word, Riley opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch, closing it securely behind him. He took another deep breath before starting down the sidewalk, walking fast. He was just about to pull on his hood until a familiar black dodge came strolling by, stopping next to him at the curb. _None other than __Huey. _

"Shit," Riley cursed under his breath, shifting his weight on one foot as one of the car windows rolled down, revealing his slightly annoyed brother.

"Where are you going Riley? Wait a minute—Where's Cindy? And why do you look upset?" Huey said, bombarding his brother with questions.

"She's back at the house nigga. And you one to talk…shit, you always be looking upset," Riley replied impatiently, furrowing his eyebrows. He truly didn't have time for his brother acting like a cop, asking about his current disposition and future whereabouts.

Huey's scowl softened a little, not recognizing the hidden worrisome his brother carried.

"Okay Riley, what's really going on?" Huey asked suspiciously, cocking an eyebrow at his him. Riley sucked his teeth, wishing he could just walk away from this conversation. Wait a minute, he could just walk away.

He stared at his Huey, who expected him to explain the situation. All he needed to do was pick one foot up, and then another, and keep doing that all the way to the Walgreen's down the street. _Just..walk away. You can talk about this later..don't let the guilt get you…shit. _

He never wins when it comes to guilt.

"Aight, I might've gotten Cindy pregnant!" Riley then blurted out, throwing his arms up in frustration. Yeah, he just snitched on himself, but it was the best thing he could do. For some reason, he felt like his feet was glued to the concrete, keeping him from walking away.

He watched Huey's face turn from suspicion, to shock, to worry, and then to pure anger.

"Riley, how could you?!"

"It was an accident, nigga!"

"More like a mistake, genius!"

"Man, I'm not ready to be a fucking father!"

"Obviously!"

"Granddad's gonna kill me!"

"I just might kill you myself!"

Riley ran his hands over his cornrows in anxiety, feeling a few beads of sweat dot his forehead. Huey hit the rim of the steering wheel of his car with the palm of his hand, clearly distraught.

"Dammit Riley, why do you always have to screw things up?" Riley heard him mumble, "Ugh, just get in the car."

With hesitation, Riley slid into the passenger's seat and shut the car door. "Huey, y'know I didn't mean for this shit to happen-"

"Hush," Huey huffed, pulling the car away from the curb. Riley made a sheepish look before looking out the car window, watching the Freeman house disappear completely behind him. They rode in silence until the local Walgreen's came into view.

It's funny how things can just sneak up on you, chewing you up before spitting you back out..making you wish that you protected yourself. Funny, if only he used _protection. _Reality has finally came crashing down on him, drowning him, pulling him under.

But sometimes you just have to swim.


End file.
